Sofia the First Songs
These are the songs from Sofia the First. Season 1 #I'm Not Ready To Be A Princess # Royal Prep # A Little Bit Of Food # True Sisters # Rise and Shine # Princess Things # Anything # Perfect Slumber Party # Make Some Noise # Cedric The Great # Goldenwing Circus # All You Need # Blue Ribbon Bunny # I Belong # (You Can Always) Count On Baileywick # Picnic of the Year # Good Little Witch # The Ride of Your Lives # Bring My Best Friend Back # I'll Get My/That Amulet # The Buttercups # Make Way for Miss Nettle # Enchancia Anthem # Make It Right # Bigger Is Better # Who's That? # A Recipe for Adventure # The Simple Life # Merroway Cove # The Love We Share # Wassailia # Peace and Joy # Royal Fun Season 2 # Sisters and Brothers # Two by Two # All You Desire # Huzzah! Huzzah! # Me and My Mom # Tilly, Oh Tilly # Friendship Is The Formula # Be Your Own King # Make Your Wishes Well # Believe in Your Dream # Keeping Promises No Matter What # Mystic Meadows # Stronger Than You Know # The Ghostly Gala # A Princess True # In Your Paws # Know It All # Helping Hand # A Kingdom of My Own # Smoke, Wings and Fire # Dare to Risk it All # From the Heart # Hoppin' Out With You # Play With Us # Never Forget The Sorcerer's Secret # Improvise # Any Deed for Those In Need # My First Flight # Wings of A Dream Season 3 # Moment to Shine # Wendell's Way # A Better Me # When it Comes to Making Friends # It's Up to You # Do I Dare # Genie Rules # This Fliegel Has Landed # Gotta Reach a Heigher Height # I Like You So Much # Elvenmoor # Happy Thoughts # Take a Leap # My Finest Flower # Magic Like Merlin # You're the Cutest Thing # Living it Up # Be an Expert Expert # I'm A New Horse Now # Dads and Daughters Song # A Knight Such as I # This Panda Just Wants to Dance # More to Adore # The Broomstick Dance # Summer Camp Blues # What a Vacation # The Great Unknown # The Spirit of Avalor # My Time # Our Wizards Are the Best # The Magic in the Music # Live it to Learn it Season 4 # My Evil Dreams # This Island Belongs to Us # The Right Wrong Thing to Do # Give the Kid One More Chance # Magic of the Mystic Isles # Our Royal Plan # My Power Will Be Crystal Clear # That's Not Who I Am # Tough Enough # All Fired Up # Pick Me # Magic Touch # The Dunwiddie Ditty/Huzzah Huzzah # This Feeling I'm Feeling in Me # Super Spooky Night # Never Lost Again # Listen Up # Learn This Rhyme # That's What Wassailia's For # Everything is Gonna Be Great # I Am On Your Side # The Boldest Bravest Bunny of All Time # The Fairy Way # Meant To Be # What You're Gonna Do # Come to Your Senses With Me # When I Start to Make Some Waves # You've Gotta Have Fun Category:Songs Category:Sofia the First Category:Sofia the First Songs